1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cushions or pillows used for a person""s head and, more particularly, to a pillow or cushion especially adapted for attaching to the back of a seat or chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chair backs, especially backs of lawn chairs and the like which are used outdoors, often do not have cushions or pillows for the head of the used of the chair. To overcome this deficiency, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to portable pillows or cushions that can be attached to chair backs, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,633, 5,503,456, 5,685,613, 5,727,841, and 5,904,406. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,633 discloses a cushion that has an internal storage pouch and has straps with Velcro ends that attach to complementary Velcro material on the back panel of the cushion. In this respect, the straps are not connected to the sides or ends of the cushion, just the back. To provide improved security and stability for attaching straps to a cushion, it would be desirable if the straps could be attached to Velcro located at the ends of the cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,456 discloses a headrest that has a separate pillow and a separate pouch. The pouch is not part of the outer portion of the pillow. To reduce complexity and provide for greater compactness, it would be desirable if a pouch were made integral with a wall of a pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,613 discloses a pillow that has straps permanently attached to the ends of the pillow. The straps are used to attach the pillow to a chair back. However, if the pillow is used without being attached to a chair back, the permanently attached straps can get in the way of comfortable pillow use. In this respect, it would be desirable if straps were provided for a pillow that can easily be attached to and detached from the ends of the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,841 discloses a pillow that attaches to the back of a lounge chair. The pillow is constructed to have a slot or pocket into which the back of the lounge chair is received when the pillow is placed on the chair back. The presence of the slot or pocket requires that the pillow be constructed in essentially two independent portions which define the slot or pocket. For purposes of simplicity and convenience, it would be desirable if a pillow were provided that includes a single pillow portion for attaching to the back of a chair without employing a chair back reception slot or pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,406 discloses a headrest that has a C-shaped cross-section and that snaps in place over the top tube of the frame of any of a wide variety of lawn or beach furniture. Because of the C-shaped nature of the headrest, when the headrest is installed on a chair back, one-half of the headrest is positioned on the front side of the chair back, and one-half of the headrest is positioned on the back side of the chair back. As a result, only one-half of the cushioning properties of the headrest are available for the head of a used. In this respect, it would be desirable if a headrest for a chair back were provided in which essentially the entire headrest is available for cushioning a person""s head when the headrest is installed on the back of a chair.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use portable pillows or cushions that can be attached to the backs of chairs, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a pillow apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has straps that can be attached to Velcro located at the ends of the pillow; (2) has a pouch that is integral with a wall of the pillow; (3) has straps that can easily be attached to and detached from the ends of the pillow; (4) includes a single pillow portion for attaching to the back of a chair without employing a chair back reception slot or pocket; and (5) provides a headrest for a chair back in which essentially the entire headrest is available for cushioning a person""s head when the headrest is installed on the back of a chair. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique pillow apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a pillow apparatus which includes a pillow unit having a first pillow end and a second pillow end which are situated along a longitudinal pillow axis. The pillow unit also includes a front pillow face and a rear pillow face. A first strap is connected to the first pillow end, and a second strap is connected to the second pillow end. The pillow unit can include a pillow housing and a pillow cushion retained in the pillow housing. The respective straps are adjustable so that the pillow unit can be adjusted on the back of a chair to accommodate the head and neck of different users.
A pocket assembly is connected to the pillow unit. The pocket assembly includes a zipper or hook and loop closure. The pocket assembly is connected to the rear pillow face.
Each of the first strap and the second strap includes a respective strap length first connector and a strap length second connector. Each strap length first connector is a first quantity of hook or loop material, and each strap length second connector is a second quantity of loop or hook material.
With one embodiment of the invention, the first strap and the second strap are connected to the respective pillow ends by respective strap-mounted snap connectors. The respective pillow ends includes pillow-mounted snap connectors for connection to the strap-mounted snap connectors. The pillow-mounted snap connectors are located along the longitudinal pillow axis. The pillow unit is cylindrical in shape and is symmetrical around the longitudinal pillow axis.
With another embodiment of the invention, the first strap includes a third quantity of hook or loop material that is located on the first strap distal to the first quantity of hook or loop material and the second quantity of loop or hook material. The first pillow end includes a fourth quantity of loop or hook material which is complementary to the third quantity of hook or loop material. In addition, the second strap includes a third quantity of hook or loop material that is located on the second strap distal to the first quantity of hook or loop material and the second quantity of loop or hook material. Also, the second pillow end includes a fourth quantity of loop or hook material which is complementary to the third quantity of hook or loop material.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least two preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pillow apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pillow apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pillow apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such pillow apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pillow apparatus which has straps that can be attached to Velcro located at the ends of the pillow.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pillow apparatus that has a pouch that is integral with a wall of the pillow.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pillow apparatus which has straps that can easily be attached to and detached from the ends of the pillow.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pillow apparatus that includes a single pillow portion for attaching to the back of a chair without employing a chair back reception slot or pocket.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pillow apparatus which provides a headrest for a chair back in which essentially the entire headrest is available for cushioning a person""s head when the headrest is installed on the back of a chair.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.